


L'un pour l'autre

by Schmoopie



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoopie/pseuds/Schmoopie
Summary: Petite suite de Fallout





	L'un pour l'autre

Ilsa était debout sur la terrasse, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Ethan en avait encore pour un ou deux jour dans le petit hôpital de fortune avant d'être remis complètement sur pied. Julia et son mari l'avait alors gentillement accueillie dans leur petite maison. Tout était allé tellement vite. La retrouvaille avec Ethan, Salomone Lane, les bombes et puis Julia. Quand elle avait appris qu'Ethan avait été marié elle avait été surprise. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. De plus, ce que lui avait dit Luther l'avait profondément touchée. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre elle et lui.

La première fois qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, leurs regard s'étaient accrochés. A peine une fraction de seconde mais elle avait vu dans cet homme une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle ne savait toujours quoi mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait quelque chose se réveillait en elle. Après quelque temps, elle avait accepté l'évidence. Elle l'aimait et elle se haïssait pour ça. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais s'attacher, de ne jamais tombée amoureuse. Quand on faisait un « métier » comme le sien, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Ensuite, elle lui avait proposé de s'enfuir avec elle puis c'est elle qui était partie.

Sans trop de surprise, ils s'étaient retrouvé à Paris. Sur le moment, il avait été surpris puis elle avait cru apercevoir quelque chose comme de la joie. Leur chemin et leur mission se croisaient à nouveau. C'est également lors de cette mission qu'elle avait compris qu'il était également attaché à elle. Il avait voulu qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle abandonne cette mission et il n'avait pas voulu la blesser lors de cette poursuite en moto. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait totalement confiance en elle. Elle avait accepté cette mission suicide en disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Il avait alors répondu que lui si. Mais la révélation de Luther lui avait fait un choc. Devait – elle continuer à espérer quelque chose alors que lui rêvait encore de sa femme ? Elle ne savait plus.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Julia et le visage d'Ethan en revoyant sa femme après tant d'années plusieurs sentiments étaient venus se mélanger. La colère, la jalousie puis la peur. Mais elle devait garder la tête froide pour leur mission et puis elle était Ilsa Faust, elle ne laissait jamais rien paraître. Alors elle avait renfloué tous ces sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même.

Quand elle l'avait vu courir vers cet hélicoptère et s'y accroché elle avait de nouveau eu peur. Et si il ne réussissait pas ? Et si il se faisait tuer ? Non, elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas y penser. Elle avait une mission et elle devait la respecter quoi qu'il arrive.

Quand les bombes avaient été désamorcées, elle savait qu'il avait réussi à tous les sauver. Mais avait-il réussi à se sauver lui ?

Quand elle avait appris qu'il avait été retrouvé et se reposait à l'hôpital du village, elle avait du retenir les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Encore plus quand elle avait vu Julia penchée au dessus de lui. Mais quand cette dernière s'était retournée, elle avait compris. Julia était heureuse ici, avec son mari. Elle aimerait sans doute toujours Ethan et lui l'aimerait aussi toujours un peu car ils avaient été marié après tout. Mais Julia avait très bien compris qu'il tenait également énormément à Ilsa. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Julia avait aimé Ethan et vice versa mais maintenant il aimait Ilsa et elle l'aimait d'un amour plus fort qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Julia avait été là pour lui mais Ilsa serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive elle serait là. Et ça Julia en était persuadée. Elle était une survivante, eux deux était des combattants qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Cela les mettrait surement en danger, mais jamais un danger qu'ils ne pourraient pas surmonter.

-Prends soin de lui, lui avait dit Julia.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, avait-elle répondu.

Elles s'étaient souri et Julia avait laissé Ethan aux mains de la femme qu'il aimait à présent de tout son cœur.

Ethan se redressa dans son lit avant de poser ses pied à terre. Il commença à enfiler ses vêtements. Une infirmière s'approcha et essaya de le recoucher mais il l'a repoussa prétextant qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Il avait pensé à Julia mais aussi beaucoup à Ilsa. Il avait eu du mal à accepter que Julia soit heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais d'un côté il était content qu'elle soit heureuse.

Quand il avait du se séparer de Julia, il s'était juré de ne plus aimer aucune autre femme. Et il lui avait été fidèle. Mais quand il avait croisé la route de cette agent Faust, tout avait basculé. Elle l'avait sauvé, trompé, menti. Oh cette femme lui avait fait perdre la tête mais elle avait aussi réussi à percer la carapace qui protégeait son cœur. Il avait été en colère mais ça l'avait rendu encore plus amoureux d'elle.

Quand il avait retrouvé Julia, il en avait presque oublié Ilsa. Mais après ce que sa femme lui avait dit, il s'était résigné. Ilsa avait toujours était là quand il en avait besoin, elle serait toujours là et lui aussi. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en mourir. Et c'est Julia qui le lui avait fait comprendre. Elle était à sa place avec son nouveau mari et lui aussi avait-elle dit. Il était à sa place avec Ilsa, où qu'ils soient.

Quand elle était sortie afin d'aller dormir, il s'était mis à réfléchir. Oui il aimait Ilsa mais le même problème qu'avec Julia risquait d'arriver. Chacun était une faiblesse pour l'autre et il nous voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à Ilsa. Mais il se rappela que ça leur était déjà arrivé. La vie de Luther était entre ses mains et il avait choisi de sauver son ami en espérant trouver une solution au problème de leur mission. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas pareil avec Ilsa ? Quoi qu'il arrive, il la sauverait et ils trouveraient une autre solution, ensemble.

Il réfléchissait maintenant à ce qu'il allait dire à Ilsa tout en marchant vers la petite maison. Il frappa à la porte. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de tomber sur le mari de Julia. Il était heureux pour elle mais ce n'était pour cela qu'il voulait de nouveau croiser cet homme. Il n'était là que pour voir une seule et unique personne. C'est Julia qui ouvrit la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler mais elle le coupa immédiatement.

-Tout droit, sur la terrasse, dit-elle en souriant et en lui indiquant la direction.

Il la regarda avec son air un peu surpris avant de lui rendre son sourire et de se diriger vers la terrasse.

Ilsa poussa un long soupir. Elle était heureuse finalement. Par contre, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Allaient-ils partir ensemble ? Allaient-ils devoir…

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant deux bras encerclés sa taille. Elle sourit en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière qui s'arrêta sur son épaule gauche.

Ethan posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire tourner et se retrouver face à elle. Elle souriait toujours, les yeux remplit d'espoir et d'amour.

-Ethan, tu dois te re…

Il ne la laissa pas finir. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, pas maintenant. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle fut à peine surprise. Elle répondit tendrement à son baiser et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle soupira de plaisir et il sourit contre ses lèvres.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front.

Ilsa ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus peur. Ils étaient ensemble. Elle était plus forte que jamais.


End file.
